The Fairly OddParents
'The Fairly OddParents is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman IV about the adventures of Timmy Turner, who is granted fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda. The series started out as cartoon segments that ran from September 4, 1998 to March 23, 2001 on Oh Yeah! Cartoons and was later picked up as an actual series. It is produced by Frederator Studios and Billionfold Studios (Season 6-present) for the cable network Nickelodeon. The television series was also distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company Nelvana. It is also the third longest-running Nicktoon, behind Rugrats and SpongeBob SquarePants. Plot Timmy Turner is a 10-year-old boy who lives in the town of Dimmsdale, California, with his dim-witted parents, who almost never pay attention to him. His life is constantly miserable because his parents are rarely home, he is babysat by Vicky, a 16-year-old torturous babysitter, he is bullied daily, and is tormented by his teacher. But everything changes when he receives two fairy godparents: Cosmo and Wanda, and later their son, Poof. Timmy learns that his fairy godparents are capable of granting him any wish he wants within certain limits. However, Timmy's immature nature causes him to sometimes ask for wishes that unintentionally result in disaster, and he and his fairy godparents (and in newer episodes, fairy godbrother) must find a way to "unwish" the wish. Over the course of the series, Timmy also makes many enemies. At the beginning, Vicky was a main, and apparently only, antagonist. As the series progressed, however, more villains were added. For example, his teacher, Mr. Crocker, firmly believes in fairy godparents and has been searching for them a very long time, suspecting that Timmy has fairy godparents. He is dangerous to Timmy because, according to "Da Rules" — a large rulebook that defines what children can and cannot wish for and how fairy godparents must behave —, if the child reveals that he has fairies, or if someone discovers their fairies, he will lose his fairies forever. At his school, he is often bullied by Francis, a miserable kid who claims to be the toughest kid in school, but reveals to Timmy that he only takes out his anger on him because of his rough home life and abusive parents. Jorgen Von Strangle, an enormous and tough fairy with a German accent, often described like Arnold Schwarzenegger, personally dislikes Timmy and his fairies (although in "Teeth for Two" he states Cosmo and Wanda are his closest friends, claiming he punches many others). And also his wishes that he has unwished. Main Characters *Timmy Turner *Cosmo and Wanda *Poof *Vicky the Babysitter *Denzel Crocker *Tootie Guest Stars Throughout the course of the show, many celebrities have guest starred on The Fairly OddParents. Some of the most notable are recurring characters Adam West (Catman) and Jay Leno (The Crimson Chin and a parody of himself in one episode). Some other famous stars were Norm Macdonald (Norm the Genie), Chris Kirkpatrick (Chip Skylark), Alec Baldwin (older Timmy), Ben Stein (the Pixies), Gilbert Gottfried (Dr. Bender and Wendell), Brendan Fraser (Turbo Thunder), Patrick Warburton (M.E.R.F. agents), Gene Simmons & Paul Stanley (themselves), Steve Irwin (the Bad Parent Hunter), and Tom Arnold (Santa).needed Though not featured as guests on the show, references have been made to other public figures, including Bill Gates (shown as a child with Cosmo and Wanda as fairy godparents), Tina Turner (also one of their godkids), and Sylvester Stallone (parodied as Sylvester Calzone), Billy Crystal (parodied as Billy Crystalball), and President George W. Bush (a U.S. president was depicted in one episode, and he bore resemblance to then-president Bush). There is also references to "Jorgen Von Strangle," appearing to be a parodied Arnold Schwarzenegger, due to his large physique and thick accent. However, Arnold was also parodied in the Fairly Odd Parents where he was labelled "Arnold Schwartzen-German". He also quoted, "To be, or not to be, Annihilated!", which is a spoof from the movie "Last Action Hero" and Hamlet. History Producer Butch Hartman originally created The Fairly OddParents as a seven minute short film entitled "Fairy Godparents,"link one of 39 short cartoons in the first season of Fred Seibert's Oh Yeah! Cartoons.needed Butch Hartman made six more short films for the show in Season 3. Nickelodeon agreed to a six episode order (consisting of two 11-minute stories) of "The Fairly Oddparents", which began airing on March 30, 2001, in the half hour after Invader Zim. On April 11, 2006, Nickelodeon UK aired nine Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts in three episodes.needed These stories include "Where's the Wand", in which Vicky uses Wanda's wand, and "Too Many Timmys", in which Timmy makes copies of himself. Each episode lasts for about 7 minutes.needed Unlike the half-hour series, the animation in the shorts is not as smooth, and the designs are notably different (including Timmy's parents Mr. and Mrs. Turner, who are only seen from the neck down with their faces hidden in the pilot episodes). Other notable differences include voices like Timmy Turner, who was voiced by another actress (Mary Kay Bergman), instead of Tara Strong and Wanda's eyes being blue. Cosmo's voice is a lot deeper and he is much smarter than in the original series. Early Popularity (2001 - 2004) The Fairly OddParents was immediately popular around its first year, greatly increasing its lead-in rating from Invader Zim. In fact, no matter what time slot Nickelodeon placed the show in, Nick's ratings soared. The series attracted a wider than anticipated audience, appealing to all ages, a feat only matched by Spongebob Squarepants.needed Other than SpongeBob, it was later Nickelodeon's highest rated show. Early 2002 and 2003 was the first peak of popularity for The Fairly OddParents. Ratings sky-rocketed, and it briefly passed SpongeBob SquarePants. However when "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" was released,SpongeBob gained much more popularity than Fairly Oddparents.needed The show saw its quick rise to the top in Australia and United States in summer of 2002 and 2003 when the show's first TV special, Abra-Catastrophe!, was aired. The film was a success and many products were merchandised.needed After Abra-Catastrophe!, creator Butch Hartman created a new project for Nickelodeon called Danny Phantom. A second Fairly OddParents TV special was made, titled Channel Chasers. Since then, there have been other specials, like The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, Crash Nebula, School's Out! The Musical, Fairy Idol, the "Jimmy-Timmy" crossovers, Fairly OddBaby, Wishology, and recently Anti-Poof. On Nickelodeon and Nicktoons Nickelodeon ceased the production of the show late in 2005, with The Jerkinators (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3) as the actual season finale of the sixth season, though in the U.S. the episode "Timmy the Barbarian!/No Substitute for Crazy!" was shown after The Jerkinators as the 5th season finale. Butch Hartman made the official announcement on his forum on January 24, 2006. However, Butch announced on February 2, 2007 on his forum that Nick has granted Fairly OddParents twenty more episode slots and that the show had resumed production. A theatrical movie was planned for release by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, but was eventually dropped due to a regime change by Paramount, though the script was written. Hartman stated on his website1 that he would like to release the movie to DVD one day, but did not have any definitive plans to do so.1 The Fairly OddParents have appeared in a $50 Best Western travel card over the 2006 summer period and again over the 2007 summer period Revival After a one year hiatus, Nickelodeon announced on TV that they would begin the broadcast of a television movie called Fairly OddBaby as the beginning of at least 20 episodes of Season 6, and to carry the show to at least the year 2011. A huge hit, Fairly OddBaby aired on February 18, 2008, becoming the top entertainment program across broadcast and basic cable TV for the year among kids. Also, four new episodes aired each day at 5:00 p.m. EST beginning on Monday, March 10 after a rerun of the Fairly OddBaby special, and ending on Thursday (3–13) of that week. Another new episode week aired from May 12–16, 2008. The Fairly Oddlympics aired on August 1, 2008, as part of the lead-up to the 2008 Summer Olympics, which began on August 8, 2008. Another premiere week aired through August 11–15, 2008. Four new episodes of The Fairly OddParents aired during Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend. The series, in terms of humor, made a change from the "gag-like" humor of the previous seasons to a "pop-culture" type of humor. The next three Fairly OddParents movies, Wishology, aired in three one-hour installments during the first weekend of May 2009. This is the first Fairly OddParents movie to be nearly three hours long (or, excluding commercials, 144 minutes) and to be presented in HD and widescreen, and they are the last episodes of the season. Another Fairly OddParents special was released on Nickelodeon called Anti-Poof. This was the tenth Fairly OddParents special. It aired on July 10, 2009 and it followed a week of brand new Fairly OddParents episodes airing from July 6 to July 9, 2009. The special followed all of the new episodes aired in succession and was only episode length itself. It premiered on July 10, 2009 at 7:00 pm est. And on August 10–14 there was a premiere of brand new episodes of the Fairly Oddparents at 6:00 P.M. est. On October 19, 2009-October 23, 2009 @ 4/3c. The fairly oddparents aired one new episode February 6 part of Super Secret Crush Weekend. Currently Fairly Odd Parents Episodes air only on Saturday and Sunday mornings. A new episode premiered on September 11th at 11:30 a.m and September 18th at 11:30 EST. In February, Love Triangle premiered on the 12th and "Spellementary School" and "Operation Dinkleberg" premiered on the 26th. More new episodes will be airing soon. See Also *Rugrats *Spongebob SquarePants *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Oh Yeah! Cartoons! Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoons Category:The Fairly OddParents